1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pointing stick cursor key and an illuminated keyboard therewith, and more particularly, to a pointing stick cursor key capable of reducing light leakage nearby and an illuminated keyboard therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A keyboard, which is the most common input device, can be found in variety of electronic equipment for users to input characters, symbols, numerals and so on. Recently, as user's visual requirements increase, an illuminated keyboard has become a trend in the industry. Furthermore, in order to enhance interest of operation, a pointing stick cursor key for controlling a mouse cursor arises. A pointing stick cursor key with a force sensing module and a stick member coupled to the force sensing module is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,987. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,987, the stick is capable of activating the force sensing module for generating a cursor control signal, so as to control the mouse cursor on the screen.
However, when the pointing stick cursor key is implemented in the aforesaid illuminated keyboard, a base plate of the illuminated keyboard is stamped to forma holding structure for holding the force sensing module. Since the force sensing module occupies a specific volume which increases overall thickness of the illuminated keyboard. Thus, the holding structure for holding the force sensing module is extended into a backlight module for solving the aforesaid issue of overall thickness. In practical application, the aforesaid holding structure is a recessed structure, and it often results in holes on the lateral walls thereof due to thickness of the base plate as being stamped. As a result, a light generated from the backlight module of the illuminated keyboard can project out of the illuminated keyboard via the holes, leading to light leakage in a position corresponding to the holding structure of the illuminated keyboard. Therefore, the leakage light causes issues in appearance of the illuminated keyboard.